The Lost Time
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: Seiji has been busy, preparing for the exams, dealing with thugs and taking Midori out. How can he make up for the lost time?
1. Studying with Midori

Chapter1: Studying with Midori

It is Friday afternoon; Seiji is on his way to Midori's house when he remembered he left his Algebra and English book. Midori is going to tutor him, since his exams are getting near. He went back to his house, running quickly. He told Midori he will be there by 2 o'clock, but it's already 2:15, he's fifteen minutes late. "Oh, men! Where is it? I know I placed it somewhere here…" Seiji complained, searching the whole living room. After a few minutes, he found it and left as soon as possible. He was running so fast that he didn't realize he bumped into someone.

"Ouch! You're not looking where you're going!" the girl said, picking up the books that fell from her hands. The voice was somehow familiar.

"Eh? I'm sorry---" Seiji stopped; he knew this girl. They're on the same school and the same class. It was Ayase. "Ayase? Sorry about that! I'm in a hurry! See ya at school!" Seiji said; who didn't even bother to help her out. "Darn him! He didn't even help me pick up my books. Besides, why is he in a hurry?" Ayase thought, deep inside her she still cares about Seiji even if she knows he already likes or rather loves somebody else.

"Midori's gonna get mad if I don't hurry up! Oh, this is embarrassing! I'm the one who asked her to help me and now I'm the one who's late!" Seiji said, running faster and faster.

At last, he reached Midori's home. _Ding dong. _"Who is it?" one of Midori's maids answered, looking at the doorbell in which you can talk and see the one outside the house. "I…It's…Sei…Seji…Seiji…Sawamura…" Seiji panted, looking back.

"Midori! Your Seiji's here!" the maid called. Seiji blushed as he heard what the maid said. "What do you mean 'your'? Hey, are you listening to me? Hello? Is anyone there?" Seiji said, staring at the doorbell with screen. The maid was nowhere insight, she was probably calling Midori. Suddenly, the gates opened and Seiji was welcomed by Midori's maids and butlers. "Cool! Am I V.I.P. or something?" Seiji laughed, the maids and butlers led him to where Midori is.

"Ms. Midori is right here, sir." The maid said, leading him to a big door. Behind it is the living room, where they're supposed to study. "Gee, thanks!" Seiji said, fixing himself. He slowly knocked at the door and a small shy voice answered, "Please, come in."

"Uh – Midori…I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot some books and went back home. I was really in a hurry." Seiji explained. Midori smiled at him and replied, "Its o.k., Seiji. I'm not mad or anything. You just take your time. " Midori came towards him and took out her handkerchief; she slowly wiped it on Seiji's face, taking off the sweat on his exhausted face. Seiji blushed a little and held Midori's hands.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just got tired from running." Seiji grinned, making Midori's face turn red. "Well, shall we begin?"

They started studying on Algebra; Midori started solving activities from the book. She showed Seiji how she was able to solve it. Then, it was Seiji's turn to solve. He scratches his head and plays with the pencil. "Uh – Midori? How is it done again?" Seiji asked.

"Let me see… In order to get x and y, you must first choose which one you would like to get. For example, you would want to get the value of x, then…" Midori started explaining, placing her hands on top of Seiji's. Instead of focusing to what Midori was saying, he was focusing on Midori.

Midori was guiding him along with her hand. _It is so soft and small._ Seiji thought, looking at Midori's hands. "Seiji? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Midori asked. Seiji felt embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry! I was just… well, uh – got confused."

"Its o.k., it's confusing at first, but as long as you try harder, you will be able to do it." Midori encouraged. Seiji grinned and tried once more. There are few mistakes, but he was able to understand how it is done. They took a break for awhile, and then proceeds to another subject. Hours have passed, and it was almost 9 o'clock in the evening. "Whew! I'm glad we're finished on these subjects. Look at the time! I can't believe time passes by too fast!" Seiji said abruptly, "Thanks for helping me out Midori. Now, I'm sure I'm going to pass!" Midori smiled and replied, "I'm glad I could help."

As they went outside, the bright full moon shines over them. "Isn't it romantic?" Midori asked. "It sure is…"Seiji said, "Well, I'd better go home now. It's already late." Midori nodded and when Seiji was about to leave, she held his hand and kissed him on his cheeks, saying, "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will. You know how I can beat thugs, remember? I got my right hand to protect myself. Ja-ne!" Seiji said, waving goodbye to Midori.

_Hey readers! Don't worry… I'll keep updated… I just hope you like my first chapter, reviews are welcome…thanks for reading! _(",)


	2. The First Disappointment

Chapter 2: The First Disappointment

Seiji hums gleefully as he walks home. It was the night when Midori had kissed him on his cheeks. When he arrived home, he fell asleep at once since he was tired of all the studying he had done. If it wasn't for Midori, he wouldn't take his studies more seriously.

The following day, he woke up late. He decided to have his breakfast outside. He felt very hungry and ordered as many as he can afford. He was eating hungrily when he saw Ayase being followed by three men. She was not able to notice it because she was talking with someone on her phone.

Seiji finished his breakfast quickly and left the payment on the table. "Oh, men. For sure, I'm gonna have stomachache." Seiji mumbled as he scurried off to where Ayase was being followed. He hid behind a corner and took her, then, they ran. "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Ayase shouted at Seiji.

"Didn't you notice that you're being followed?" Seiji retorted.

"Wha - ?"

"Just hurry up and follow me."

They ran as fast as they could until they came to a stop. Seiji told her to hide for awhile as he takes care of the thugs. When the three men arrived, Seiji shows his devil's right hand and said, "Which one of you wants the punishment from my right hand?" The three men attacked at the same time; however, he was able to dodge their attacks. He punched and kicked their stomachs and backs until they were all down. He thought it was all over, but they stood up one by one. "Ha! So you want more?" Seiji said.

Meanwhile, Midori was on her way to meet up with her best friend, Kota. She was wearing a blue v-neckline shirt and on top of it is a yellow-long sleeved shirt and a yellow skirt to match with her top.

"So, are you telling me you will meet him today?" Kota asked.

"Yes…and I'm quite nervous you know. It's our first date…and oh gosh, I still don't know what to say if I'm in front of him." Midori said, blushing, "I wonder what we will talk about. I have to think of something…"

"Don't get too excited. You have to be calm, just imagine you are talking to a friend, like uhm… me." Kota suggested, giving her a smile.

It took time before Seiji was able to bring down the three men. They were a bit tough, but he gave his best shot to take them down. "Are you o.k.?" Ayase asked, wiping Seiji's face. Seiji pushed her hand away and said, "I'm fine. I just have to rest. Take care!"

"How stubborn! I'm just concerned about him…" she thought, holding her handkerchief tightly.

He left Ayase and went home as soon as possible. _Darn those men! _Seiji thought as he held his shoulder tight, it was deeply injured. He had to rest. It was almost noon, Midori bid Kota goodbye, and she has to go to her favorite spot to meet up with Seiji. He promised to meet her there by noon.

Midori waited for 2 hours, but he didn't arrive. She bought snacks to keep her stomach from grumbling. She thought of different things that must have happened to him, but it seems that it didn't satisfy her. She felt disappointed but she thought, "He's probably busy on something…" She called him one more time, but his cell phone was still off. She left her favorite spot sadly and went home. She knows Seiji has a good reason for not coming at all. On the other hand, Seiji keeps flinching from the wounds he has. He has covered them with bandages, but it was not enough. He turned his cell phone on and saw the reminder, which says: **MEET MIDORI 12NN**. Seiji's eyes widened, he forgot that they were suppose to meet by noon. It was almost 2:30p.m. He was too late. _How can I explain this to her? This is supposed to be our first date. How could I possibly forget?_ Seiji told himself, punching the ground.

_That's it readers… I'm sorry if I just updated it just now… I had a hard time thinking what's next.. lol.. I wonder what's going to happen next? Hmmm.. keep reading! Thanks a lot!_


	3. Seiji's Bad Day

Chapter 3: Seiji's bad day

How could Seiji forget that they were going to meet? He disappointed Midori for the first time. _Darn it! How do I explain it to her?_ Seiji asks himself, as he held his cell phone in his left hand. He dialed Midori's number. _Rriinngg._ _Rriinngg. Rriinngg. _"Hello… This is Midori, I'm sorry but I'm not home right now, please leave your message after the beep." The recorded message said. Seiji sighed; he thought it was really Midori. If that was her, how could he start his explanation? He would be speechless, totally speechless. He puts his phone down and lay on the ground. He closed his eyes and tries to sleep it over.

When he woke up, it's already 6 o'clock in the evening. His stomach had woken him up. It was grumbling madly, but he did not notice this. He picked up his phone once again and dialed. It rang. She answered, "Yes? Midori here." Seiji didn't have the courage to answer at first, but then, he gulped and said slowly, "It's… me, Seiji."

Midori was serious when Seiji had called; she replied, "Oh.. Hello.. Why did you call?"

"What? Oh! Uh, actually, I… well, I think I overslept that's why I was not able to come..." Seiji lied; he didn't want Midori to know he was badly injured from the three men he had fought.

"Oh, I see... O.k., then... Goodbye.." Midori said coldly.

"Wait!!! M – Midori? Can I make it up to you? I'll treat you after our exams on Monday. W – Will that be alright?" Seiji asked; his heart is beating so fast, he has to assure Midori that he will be there. "I promise to be there…"

"Seiji…" Midori started, "I will wait for you… at my favorite spot…" Her voice seems full of hope.

"Thank you, Midori…" Seiji said, "I'll do my best to make it up to you… I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Oh, Seiji…"

_Click. _And their conversation was over…

Then, it was already Monday, the day of examination. Seiji woke up early; he didn't want to be late on this day. He quickly dressed up and cooked his own breakfast. He left as soon as possible, and on his way to school, he was remembering what Midori had thought him.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by another group of men. Some of their faces are quite familiar, especially the three men. _Not again. These guys never learned their lesson, do they? And they really have bad timing, especially last Saturday and today. They're the reason I forgot our date._ Seiji thought, getting ready to fight.

"All right boys, let's get him!!!"

Seiji took them one by one. Seiji broke the arms of the first guy who attacked him. When the other guys followed, he used one of them as a shield and with his speed and right hand; he had beaten up half of them. He threw the guy he used as shield at the others and they fell down. Seiji panted, he was sweating like a pig. His arms still hurt, but it does not matter to him. He has to finish this fight or else, he cannot make up for Midori.

"Hurry up! I'm gonna be late, you losers!" Seiji shouted, coming towards them. He observed which one of them has the strength to stand up and fight. He had beaten up those whom he thinks can still fight and walked away. He has to hurry up or he will be late for the examination. He did not notice that his allowance fell after the fight. It was the money he has to use to treat Midori.

"Well, well, Mr. Sawamura, you arrived on time." The proctor said, as he was about to give instructions for the examination. Seiji made it on time. It was 8 o'clock to be exact. He panted as he reached his seat. Their proctor gave the instructions and then, passed the paper. _This is it. _Seiji sighed, _I better do my best._

The exams were expected to be finished by noon. It was already 10 o'clock and dark clouds started to form in the sky. Then, it suddenly rained. Seiji looked at the window and then at the clock. _I have to finish this. Hmm… what is the formula again? Oh, I remember! _Seiji laughed at himself, then, he scribbled on the paper and smiled, _This is easy. _

Midori was about to get outside her house when she notice it is raining. _Oh no. Not today! _Midori groaned, looking at the sky. She lingered inside her room and waited until the rain has stopped. She took her diary out and writes down:

Dear Diary,

Seiji is taking his exams right now. He had asked me to meet him again at my favorite spot. I was hoping nothing could go wrong. However, it started to rain. I waited until the rain stops and I hope to see my beloved Seiji again.

She closed her diary and lays down her bed. She closed her eyes and imagines Seiji taking the exams. She smiled and said, "You can do it Seiji. Take your time."

"Huh?" Seiji said, looking at the window. He thought he heard Midori's voice. He smiled and told himself, "I'm doing fine Midori. Thanks a lot." He writes down his final answers and then the bell rang. It was time to pass the papers.

He left the school as soon as possible, not minding the rain that was pouring down. He keeps running until he had reached Midori's favorite spot. _I'm sure Midori is still at home. The weather's pretty bad. I should go and visit her. _Seiji thought, he was wet and tired. He flinched every time he moved his shoulders.

He ran to a shade and started to dial Midori's number. Then, he noticed that a small envelope fell from his pocket; it was his allowance. _Huh? It's gone._ He looked at the empty envelope, sighing. _Good thing it's raining, I guess today might not be the right time._

He decided to go home and wait for the rain to stop. As he was on his way home, he felt dizzy. His head was turning. _Wha – what's happening?_ Seiji asked himself, and without knowing it, he fell on the ground, unconscious.

Midori suddenly felt something wrong has happened. She looked at the dark sky and said, "Oh, Seiji, I hope you're o.k."

_Check out the next chapter to know what's going to happen to Midori and Seiji. (",)_


	4. Broken Hearts

Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

The sky was dark and cloudy. The rain continues to pour down. Seiji was all wet and his wounds seem to be getting worse. On the way to Sawamura's residence, Rin, together with her men, saw his brother, unconscious. Rin sighed as she orders the other men to carry her brother in his house and she called the hospital. _Oh, you're in big trouble young man. You will have to pay me with all your allowance when you're feeling better. _Rin thought, she was only bluffing to make herself feel better _But for now, you might as well rest._ The ambulance came as soon as possible. Then, she called Midori to inform what just happened to her brother.

"Midori? It's me, Rin. Look, my stupid brother is at the hospital right now." Rin went on, "I don't know what really happened to him. You might as well check him by yourself."

As soon as Midori heard this, she and Kota left quickly. Even though Midori still hates Seiji to what had happened, deep in her heart, she still wants to forgive him. She kept on crying while they are on their way to the hospital.

As they arrived there, Midori searched for room number 729. When they finally found it, Kota opened the door for her and they both come in. The room was filled with visitors, Rin and her men, Osamu; Seiji's buddy, and Takamizawa. Seiji was still unconscious, but the visitors were all like talking to him.

"Oh, old buddy! What happened to you?" Osamu said, who was crying dramatically.

"Let's drink it up! Wooohh!"

"Sawamura, look at this new doll I made! It has really nice features…"

"Uh – I think they're all busy. Don't you think we should come later?" Kota asked, looking at the noisy people surrounding Seiji.

"Yes, we should leave them alone for awhile…" Midori replied, "Besides, they're all here because they care for him."

As the two waited, they noticed a doctor approaching the room. He came in and silenced all those who were inside. Midori and Kota came in as well. "Mr. Sawamura is stressed out, his wounds in his arms and shoulders seemed to have gotten worse. But I assure you he will just be fine. He needs a full rest. And please keep your voices down." The doctor reminded them. "He has to stay in the hospital for a week or so."

It took awhile before all of them went home. One by one they got tired of making all those noises and felt like going home. The first one to leave was Rin and her men.

"Midori, please take care of my brother." Rin said, patting Midori's head.

Then, after a few minutes, Takamizawa left as well. He bid Kota and Midori goodbye with his doll. Osamu was the only one who stayed behind besides Midori and Kota.

"You are really loyal to him, aren't you?" Midori asked him.

"Yes… he was my best friend… he always protects me… takes me out of trouble… Osamucried.

Midori looked at the sleeping Seiji. He was snoring, it seems like he really needs to rest. At the back of Midori's mind, she wanted to slap him on the face, for making her wait twice. Osamuleft for awhile, he told them he has to take some fresh air.

"Midori, is it o.k. if I leave you here? You see, I have some stuffs to buy…" Kota said. Midori nodded her head and bid Kota goodbye. Now, they are all alone. The room was silent; Seiji's snore filled the room.

"You see, this is all your fault…" Midori said, "If you have arrived early, then these worse things shouldn't have happened at all."

Tears started to pour down from Midori's eyes. "I can't believe we were going to meet at a hospital." Midori cried, "Seiji, please wake up soon."

Suddenly, as Midori cries on top of Seiji's body, a schoolbag fell from his hands. It was open; Midori saw two small dolls inside, one that looks like Seiji and the other looks like her. It seems he asked Takamizawa to do it for him. She noticed a letter from the Seiji doll's hands, it said: _I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I hope you like this gift. I asked Takamizawa to make us dolls that looked like us. This one's yours. I will be taking the Midori doll. Isn't it cute? Thanks for all your help! Love, Seiji_

Midori cried as she held the dolls in her arms, saying, "Oh, Seiji. I don't know what to say…"

Osamu promised Midori that he will take care of Seiji while she's gone. Midori has to come home to inform her mother what just happened. She came back the following day and brought fruits for Seiji. She was about to enter the room when she noticed at the small window of the door that someone else is with Seiji. It was not Osamu, it was someone else. The uniform was quite familiar; Midori knew she had seen it somewhere.

To Midori's surprise, it was Ayase. She was holding Seiji's hand very tight and Seiji was awake. He looks very down; Ayase was trying to cheer him up. He only gave her a weak smile. Ayase knows Seiji is longing for Midori.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something…" Midori thought. She was about to leave when Osamu arrived.

"Midori, why don't you come in? Come on, don't be shy. I'm sure Seiji wants to see yo - " Osamu paused, he didn't realize Ayase had arrived. He left to buy Seiji something to eat.

"M – Midori?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." Midori said, leaving as soon as possible, but Seiji called her name. It sounded weak. Midori sighed, however, she kept her back turned and spoke, "You know, Seiji… I think I know the reason you never arrived on time…" she went on, "You should have told me you were busy hanging out with your schoolmate…"

"I – I don't understand…" Seiji said, as he noticed Ayase's hands were holding his hands. "Wait, Midori! It's not what it looks like!"

"Hmph! That's what they always say…" Midori thought, leaving the room. Osamu ran after her, but he couldn't stop her. She was crying as she left the hospital. Ayase felt bad of what she had done. "I'm sorry, Seiji… I didn't mean to…" Ayase apologized.

"It's not your fault… she just misunderstood it, that's all…"Seiji said, sadly.

Osamu embraced his best friend and cried, "Oh, buddy! I'm glad you are finally awake! Come on, let's eat!"

Meanwhile, Midori kept on running until she reached home. She fixed herself to make sure everyone would not notice she was crying. She had to act normal; she had to make them see she was just fine.

_Oh well… I don't know how long this is gonna be… just keep on reading… I'm glad someone is reading it… XD_


	5. A Night to be remembered

Chapter 5: A Night to Be Remembered

Two weeks have passed and Seiji finally got out of the hospital. He was healed physically but not emotionally. For the past weeks, he and Midori had no contact. Midori didn't visit him again. Now that he is well and strong, he has the chance to tell everything that happened to him.

The small dolls that Takamizawa made were still in his schoolbag. Seiji asked Kota's help in order to meet up with Midori. He agreed without any hesitation, he himself knows Midori had been lonely ever since that day.

"Come on, Midori! It would be fun!" Kota added, "Besides, I got these entrance tickets for free! How about that, huh?"

"But… I'd rather stay at home… I'm not in a mood to go out tomorrow…" Midori said

"Midori, it's only at the carnival… you know, the nearest one… Please…" Kota begged. Midori sighed as she looked at her friend's eyes. "Oh, o.k. then. I will go… I will wait for you by…"

"By 5 o'clock in the afternoon…" Kota said; he has to follow every word Seiji gave him. He left as soon as their conversation was over. _Oh, brother! I'm not really good at lying. Midori, please forgive me!_ Kota thought, looking back at Midori, who was standing at the balcony of their house.

_This might be the only way to bring you two back together._ Kota told himself. Meanwhile, Seiji was waiting for Kota's call to make sure his plans were followed. His phone rang. "Seiji here, oh, it's you…" Seiji answered, "How is it? Really? That's great! Thanks for your help! I really appreciate it! O.k. then, goodbye!"

The following day came; it was almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Midori hurries to dress up. She was wearing a pink shirt and a dark blue skirt. "Oh, I'm going to be late…" Midori panted, running as fast as she could.

Seiji was already at their meeting place, waiting for her to arrive. He, himself is nervous. _Darn it! What will I say for her not to leave? _Seiji thought, thinking deeply. He was wearing a red shirt and a midnight blue pants. He was holding a bouquet of red and white flowers in his right hand while on the other hand were the dolls.

Then, Midori finally arrived. She did not notice Seiji because she was looking for Kota. Seiji walked behind Midori's back and asked, "Guess who…"

Midori thought that the voice was familiar; she turned around to see who it was. As she turned her back she saw no one. Seiji was still hiding at her back. Finally, Seiji stopped hiding and as Midori turned her back once more, she saw Seiji standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" Midori exclaimed.

"Well… uhm… it was me who wants to meet you here and not Kota." Seiji said bravely.

"I don't care! I'm leaving…" Midori said as she turned her back on Seiji, but then, Seiji lets go of what he is holding and placing his arms on top of Midori's shoulders and slowly embraced her. "Please don't go… I'm really sorry… Terribly sorry…" Seiji said.

Midori held Seiji's arms and closed her eyes; she was crying. It has been a long time ever since Seiji embraced her so tight. She nodded her head and said, "I forgive you…"

Seiji started to grin and then, he gave the bouquet of flowers to her. "Let's ride on the Ferris wheel…"Seiji said, grabbing her hands. As soon as the ride on the Ferris wheel began, Seiji hands over the doll to Midori. The letter that was attached on the doll's hands was still there. "You can change its attire if you want to, just like when you stitch your dresses when you became my right hand…"Seiji said.

"That would be wonderful!" Midori said gladly, "I can't wait to dress up my Seiji doll… I would stitch some shirts that say 'I LOVE MIDORI'…"

"I knew you would say that…" Seiji laughed.

After trying out each ride at the carnival, they ate at Midori's favorite spot. Seiji bought the food as Midori waited for him. "Sorry if it took so long… there are lots of foods to choose from." Seiji said, giving Midori a packed food. They sat down and watched the beautiful fountain.

"Time sure passes by, don't you think so?" Midori said, finishing the last piece of her meal.

"It sure is… Anyway, once we're done eating, can I walk you home?" Seiji asked, "Besides, it's already late…"

"You're right…" Midori agreed, "Seiji… I'm really sorry for what happened… I didn't realize I was being judgmental…"

"It's o.k…" Seiji said, "We all judge people because of what we see… you know, just a misunderstanding…"

Seiji stood up and collected their trash. He placed it on a plastic bag and threw it at the trash can. On their way to Midori's house, there was a moment of silence. Seiji can't think of anything to say, on the other hand, Midori wants to say something but did not know where to begin.

"Seiji… thank you for all these gifts… I really appreciate it…" Midori said nervously.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all… compared to what I did…" Seiji said; feeling embarrassed.

When they reached Kasugano's residence, Seiji and Midori seemed to be speechless.

Seiji puts his hands on Midori's shoulders and gulped. He did not know what to say; he felt himself burning up. Midori held the doll and the bouquet very tight, she was waiting for him to say something. He asked her to close her eyes and then, Midori felt nervous. She did what she was asked; her heart was beating so fast. Seiji's face came closer and closer, until their lips have touched. Seiji have done it for the first time. Midori wished it would last forever. And they looked at each other, both feeling embarrassed. Then, Midori bid him goodbye.

Before they went to sleep, they are both grinning the whole night.

THE END…

_All right, readers… I hope you like it… it was really hard thinking of a good ending… I wish I had made it longer… as I always say, thanks for reading… ;p_


End file.
